Harrowing Affliction
by I.Love.Ukes
Summary: Chained to a wall in a room seperated by glass with a sinister voice coming over the intercom stating rules in their ears. Will Shizuo and Izaya live long enough to esacape or will they submit to their competitive need to destroy each other? Eventual Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am back with a new story! I know you all are mad at me for not finishing Ricochet or Unknown but I am trying to get back in to writing them.**

 **I do not own Durarara.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

The sound of heavy breaths fill the room as my swollen eyes open. Bright lights cause me to flinch and gasp, pulling air harshly into my lungs. The air stings and forces me to cough as I try to look around the room.

Feeling too groggy to make out much of anything, I try to rub my eye. To my horror I realize that my hands are chained on either sides of my head to the wall. As I try to adjust my position, cold metal hangs heavy around my ankles.

My head lulls back as I lean against the wall and catch my breath.

What in the absolute fuck is happening right now?

Trying once again to open my eyes, I squint to avoid the painful lights, making out gray cement walls and a glass wall. Something is beyond the glass ahead of me but I can't make out what it is.

In my foggy haze, I try my hardest to make out the shapes around me in this room. It takes me far too long to realize that the yellow veil in front of my eyes is in fact my dyed blonde hair. Pupils finally beginning to focus, I can see the toilet in the far corner and the small holes in the floor and in the wall. I can eventually see that I don't own the clothes I'm wearing, a green V-neck shirt and gray scrub pants, no shoes.

Wires come from beneath my shirt to connect through tiny holes in the cement wall behind me, along with one that I assume is connected to me beneath this thick bandage on my forearm.

The sound of even breathing still fills my room. The sound is coming over some sort of speaker not too far from my head. It's almost calming and makes me want to go back to sleep. My body feels so weak and heavy, my strength now feeling like a distant memory.

The soft, even inhales and exhales beside my ears almost lull me back to sleep but, the sudden hitch in the mysterious breathing leaves me unnerved.

Silence.

Lifting my head to find the disturbance, my eyes strain to focus.

A low hum sounds through the air- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sobering screech erupts from the speaker and causes my ears to ring as my eyes whip open. Seeing a pink and black blob across from me behind the glass hits me like a train.

There is someone else here.

The blob slumps and I strain my eyes to see it. Black hair. Thin frame. Pink shirt. Black pants. No shoes. Chains.

My eyes finally settle and zero in as the breathing becomes raggedy over the speaker.

It's a fucking flea.

"Now that I have you both awake and alert, welcome to my house of horrors!" A low chuckle comes over the speaker and I stare at that fucking parasite to make sure that he isn't the one speaking. His mouth is hung open struggling to breathe. It's in this moment that I recognize the sound of the breathing coming over the speaker by my ears. Izaya's rapidly rising and falling chest matches perfectly.

The voice comes back over the main speaker drowning Izaya's breathing out,"I have placed each of you into a specialized room separate from each other. I can't have my subject killing each other, you see." The man's menacing laugh fills the room as if what he had just said was some kind of inside joke. Honestly, I didn't get it. "Inside this room you will have certain rules and you might want to listen carefully since they could carry deadly consequences."

Izaya's head finally looks up at me and I glare at him knowing that somehow he is involved.

"Number 1: During the day, the chains will be loosened so that you can walk around.

Number 2: During the night time your wrist shackles will be limited.

Number 3: As you can see, you both have been hooked up to a number of medical instruments. If you so much as touch the large bandage covering your IV, I will give you a painful electric shock. Orihara already knows what it feels like, it's not fun. On top of that, you will also receive a dose of a sedative to stop you from trying again. If for some reason you succeed in removing it, I will deliver a lethal shock to your shackles or leave you to rot and die alone inside this room. Remember, that IV is keeping you alive. It is your food and water, among other things..." The man's low chuckle sends a shiver down my spine.

"Number 4: You can speak as much as you want, about anything you want, anytime you want, EXCEPT when I am speaking. Your rooms are connected by an intercom system that is always on. Every sound you make can be heard by the other.

Number 5: I will warn you 1 minute in advance if I plan to tighten your chains. It can happen at any time and I suggest you get into the position you're in now because I will tighten the chains whether you prepare or not and it can result in broken bones that will be left _untreated_.

Number 6: Over the course of your stay, you will be presented with options. Your options will not always be for yourself, choose wisely. Heiwajima's room is outfitted with a number of buttons. Some will come and go and you will be informed of their uses as time goes on." He pauses. "Okay! Those are the rules but don't get too comfortable with them, I can change them at any ti-"

"WAIIIITTT!" I could hear the flea scream loudly next to my ear as I watched him scream at the top of his lungs.

"Do not interrupt me, Orihara." The man's impatience is clear in his tone, he isn't fucking around. "I said I can change the rules at any time. You're lucky this is our first time communicating, if this had been any other announcement I would have given you quite a shock. Hehe. Now, what is it?"

After catching his breath, Izaya began to speak. "Will we ever get out? Why are you holding us? Wha-"

"Uh-uh, Orihara," the man sang. "I'll answer one question only. You're far too curious but you're not in control here. I'd be careful to remember that if I were you. I will answer your first question. The answer is simply, that depends on your choices and cooperation. Have a good day."

My head was too hazy to try to talk back to the man, too groggy to ask questions, but if I had the strength I'm sure I would have done the same thing that the stupid flea did. Knowing my normal self, I might have even threatened him. Right now it's hard enough just to think for myself.

I sigh as my body weighs me down.

Of all people...

I can tell that he feels the same by the daggers he's glaring into my soul.

"Don't look at me like that, you probably put us here," I yell, causing him to flinch and turn his head away from his speaker.

"You don't have to yell, geez. Can't you even think for yourself? Why would I be locked up as well?" He replies in his logically condescending tone.

"Forrrr all I know, you'reee not reeeeally chainnned up."My eyes flicker as my voice slurs. Waves of cold sweats wrack my body as my sleepy eyes threaten to close.

"Oh yeah, and I'd shock the shit out of myself just to prove it to you, too. Huh? Is that what you really think?"

Just shut up.

"I donnnn't fuckinnnng trust you. Period. Youuu could have fffaked it. Scare taaactic."

"Oh my Shizu-chan, you almost sounded smart for a second. That is, if you weren't slurring like a drunken bastard." I hear him shuffle around as he pauses. "You know they're sedating you, right?"

"Thannnk you, Paaarrraaasssite Obviiiousssss."

"Pffftt, hahaha... Parasite Obvious? It's supposed to be Captain Obvious, genius. Did those drugs go to your brain?" He scoffs and for once I smile at him as much as my facial muscles will allow.

"Realllly Izaya? You'rrrrre no captain. You'rrrre the gummm I scrrrape offff the bottommm of my shoeee."

"Oh no, Shizu-chan, why do you have cum on the bottom of your shoes?"

The fact that Izaya stooped to a childhood level just to get at me only fueled my suspicions of the man. That isn't something he would do. I want so badly to rip that damn bandage off and get that needle out of my arm so I can beat the shit out of him. Truth be told, I don't even know if I have the strength to do something as easy as removing the needle. Keeping my eyes open was proving to be too difficult so I allow them to close.

"You're not going to feel any better until you get that IV out of your arm."

He's trying to manipulate me.

"You could get us out of here, Shizuo."

He didn't call me Shizu-chan. Trying to show me that you're serious? I'm not falling for it.

His deceptions unnerve me enough to sober up for the moment. I can't let him get in my head.

"I wouldn't free you even if I could get out."

The informant gasps in mock distress but it catches in his throat and he coughs loudly.

"Don't even pretend you're hurt, flea." I answer before he can give me the famous line about how he's supposedly emotionally bothered.

Once the other man caught his breath, he sighs. "Shizuo, we need to work together to get out of here."

I can't help but allow a loud laugh to escape, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Kidnapper-san."

"How hard is it for you to grasp the situation!?" He yells.

I pause. I've never heard Izaya yell before.

"Fine," I say as I reach over for the bandage noticing that I can move my arms a little more freely than before. Before my hand can even touch it, several waves of electricity jolt through my body.

"AHHHHH!" Even though I expected the electrical shock, nothing could have actually prepared me for it. It's like drowning and being crushed at the same time.

As I catch my breath I can hear Izaya mumble. "Well, now you know they aren't bullshitting."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask with my new found rage, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"That's my Shizu-chan."

"GRRRR!" I growl as I pull against my chains, trying to break them.

I tug and pull as Izaya spills his sarcastic remarks below his breath. I try to escape, to break free but every time I try, another wave of electrical pulses flow through me. I've never felt so helpless before. I understood what Izaya was trying to do, anger me, wake me up, help me get my strength back. Unfortunately for both of us, it didn't help. Instead, I feel even more tired than I did before.

My eyes droop and I close them once more.

I can hear Izaya's screams, they come in and out. I can hear his pleas for help but I can't even open my eyes. Even if I could, just opening my eyes would be too much help for that fucking shit-stain of a human life.

Izaya's screams are a lullaby that carries me to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"AHHHhhhHHH!"

That parasite is fucking screaming again.

"Can't you ever shut the fuck up?" I ask, refusing to open my eyes for the whiny asshole.

His screams are obnoxiously loud and so is his breathing which comes over the speaker RIGHT BESIDE my fucking head. Whatever drugs they have me on that keep me so tired finally waver with that flea's screams and it fucking nauseates me.

If I have to be here and near him then I don't mind sleeping, it's better than forcing myself to be around him.

"Well, excuse me... Shizu-chan," he finally replies between breaths. "Did I bother your beauty sleep?"

"Oh look, you're still a snarky little prick. I guess it can't be that bad then."

The fact that he doesn't reply bothers me enough to peek over at him. My vision blurs and sways a bit but I'm alert enough to stand. Once I make it over to the glass I can see that he's leaning against the wall. His eyes are sporting dark circles and his wrists are red and purple.

The flea grits his teeth as he glares at me.

"I'm sorry, some people don't get the luxury of sleep," is all he can say as he looks away from me.

"Really? Looks like you've had plenty of beauty sleep," I tease. Pacing back and forth, I watch him. "Pink looks good on you, by the way," I add, winking for emphasis.

I can hear him growl under his breath which actually makes me smile. Seeing the infamous Orihara Izaya angry or even annoyed? Now that's rare.

"You sound like an old pervert," he chuckles, a smirk finding it's way back onto his features. "Now we know why you have cum on your shoes."

I growl a bit, he's being childish again. I suppose I was being childish too.

"You're fucking voice is the most annoying thing I've ever heard and what comes out your mouth only makes it worse. Go the fuck to sleep or something."

"I can't sleep," he says quietly.

"Sew your fucking lips shut for all I care just shut the fuck up."

"Shizu-chan," his voice is low and hoarse. "I have no idea how long we've been in here anymore, I lost track after the first three days."

I pause, his statement catching me off guard. "What did you just say?"

"Oh? You didn't realize? I guess you wouldn't since you've been fucking sleeping the whole time!"

I don't understand, but it makes a little sense since I remember waking up briefly several times to his screaming.

"What's your fucking problem with me sleeping, huh? You think I want to spend time with you? Plus, you know damn well they got me all drugged up!" And suddenly I realize that I'm explaining myself to him, even being defensive. "You know what? I don't give a fuck."

"I know you don't."

Izaya leaves it at that as he turns from me again. He bites his lip before hopping up to pace the room.

"You know, this place is pretty fucked up but at least we have stuff we need," he says as if he's settling into a tiny apartment.

"That's really funny coming from the high class rich bitch. I'm surprised you're not going into withdrawal without your phones."

"Yeah, it's boring but look! We have toilets!" He points to the small shelves built into the wall, "We have changes of clothes! Sometimes they give me food which is great 'cause I'm pretty sure we can't survive of off IV fluids... unless they're putting something else in there too..."

Something is different about Izaya.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a regular paradise," I say sarcastically.

"They showered us too."

His bite isn't... it's not... biting.

My head whips in his direction, "WHAT!? YOU SAW THEM!?"

"Yeah, it was a little weird."

"What do they look like? Did you recognize them?" I ask, frantically seeking answers.

Izaya bursts into a fit of laughter, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"IZAYYYAAAAAA!" I growl, my anger getting the better of me once again.

"Ooooooh! So scary, Shizu-chan. I'm shaking over here," he mocks distress as usual.

"I swear, Izaya. I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to break this glass and kill you myself. That is, if they don't do it for me."

He sighs, "Yeah, they just might. Looks like you lucked out this time."

"Why would you say that?" I ask, expecting a smart ass retort.

"I don't know." Izaya replies, but I'm unable to identify the emotion in his voice. "Just seems like I got the shitty end of the stick."

"What the fuck ever, flea." I wave him off before something hits me. "Wait, how did you even know it had been 3 days? You said you lost track but how can you tell time in here? There are no windows or clocks!"

Yeah, I'm starting to see through your bullshit. I knew it seemed kind of odd.

"Shizuo, I've had plenty of time to look at our rooms. I have a clock above the glass wall on the cement. You have random buttons."

"Well, have you figured out a plan yet, oh Great Izaya-sama?" I ask sarcastically.

"Pfffttt, yes I have. Now bow to me, low-life."

He has my full attention. I won't bow to him but if he has a plan to get out of here then maybe I can get out of here too.

"And what might that be?"

"Bow to me and I'll tell you," his eyes narrow at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Fuck no," I stand my ground.

"Well, then fuck you," he shrugs.

I growl uncontrollably and he continues, "You know Shizu-chan, I've been watching you sleep so soundly. Isn't it weird? You're a fucking monster but you do regular things. It makes me fucking sick." He laughs before continuing. "Do you really think I wanted to watch you sleep?" I guess he has a point. "Fuck no! Do you know why I did? Why I've had time to think about things? Do you care to know, Shizu-chan!?"

"Not really," I answer but, I know he's about to tell me either way.

"BECAUSE EVERYTIME I START TO FALL ASLEEP I GET SHOCKED. I'm not _allowed_ to go to sleep. I haven't slept since we woke up in this fucking place." He pauses but his face starts to distort. "I can't nod off, I can't get too comfortable because once I do, before I know it I'm getting shocked awake again. I can't think about anything other than my fucking hate for you, a monster, and being stuck in a cage with you, a fucking monster. I think I'm pretty close to losing my mind and you're over there sleeping like a fucking princess."

At this point he's just rambling and I start to tune him out. Though, I do wonder how long he has been up. If those bruises on his wrists are from the electrical shocks then he's been up a while.

"...And if maybe I could just get maybe an hour of sleep, maybe I would feel better. I wonder if I actually saw them or not. Maybe it was a hallucination."

"Izaya," I call out to him.

"But it was so strange because I'm pretty sure you don't have a twin."

"Izaya," I call again, but he still continues.

"I mean out of all the information I've gathered on you and observed, I'm pretty sure the only brother you have is Kasuka-"

"IZAYA!"

"Yes?" He asks innocently, which is fucking weird.

"Shut the fuck up. I get it. You haven't slept. They aren't letting you. I get it. Stop freaking out, it's fucking weird."

I don't even know what to expect from him anymore. He's so different that I would almost agree about him losing his mind. I mean he's always been weird but he's always had his thoughts and plans in check.

"Yeah, you're right." His back slides down against the wall and he rests his head in his hands. "I just want to get out of here."

I stare at him for a few moments before I hear a sound that makes me jump.

The voice.

"Good morning, Heiwajima. I trust that you slept well. Since this is the 1 week mark, I will give you your first choice. On the floor you have a green button to your left. If you press this button, you can end Izaya's suffering at any time and allow him to get sleep. That is all."

"Oh my god! Please Shizuo! Let me go to sleep. I'm so tired. He said a week. I've been awake for an entire week. They say the brain and the body shut down after ten days without sleep. That's only three more days! Shi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He kneels with his hands clasped, begging me to end his suffering and I can't help but smirk.

" _Bow_ _down to_ _me_ , _low-life_." I repeat his words back to him and it feels incredible.

Holding this power over him feels incredible.

Having the upper hand feels incredible.

But before I can even really fully enjoy this small victory, he _actually_ bows his fucking head to the ground!

Facing the floor, he begs once more, "Please Shizuo."

His lack of shame and pride actually stun me for a second and I don't know how to respond. If they wanted me to kill him then they wouldn't have bothered with this whole set up. They would have just put us in a room together.

"Goodnight, Flea."

I press the green button.

Izaya thanks me before laying his head on the ground right where he is. Two minutes pass as I watch him fall asleep.

His even breaths come over the speaker...

And now _I_ can't stop thinking about what he had to go through in order to behave like that.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. Forgive me on this one. No worries though, chapter 4 and 5 are already written.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The flea is acting more strange today than he was before. I think he finally lost it.

I, on the other hand, am feeling much more alive today. I think they tapered down the drugs because I feel sober for the most part.

"Ehheheheh, this pink is soooo pretty...Hehehe..." Izaya is pulling his shirt out as he looks down at it.

"Yeah, we all know you're a fruit cake," is all I can manage to say.

He's being uncomfortably weird.

"You said Shizu-chan," he says, smiling at me.

Eww.

"I said what?" I ask in disinterest.

"That pink looks good on me." As he speaks, he attempts to twirl in a circle, which he manages for a moment before the chains rap around him and he's forced to twirl back the other way.

He looks like a fucking gay five year old.

"It was sarcasm."

For the first time, I notice that he has 'ORIHARA' in big black letters on the back of his shirt. I briefly wonder if mine says my family name as well.

"Awww, no. Shizu-chan's always such a sour puss." He cackles for a moment before bringing his face close to the glass. "Turn your frown upside down!"

I'm losing patience. I'm 89.000000000006% sure that he's fucked up on some kind of drug. I don't know why they bother doing this weird shit to us.

Izaya pulls the sides of his mouth up to emphasize his words before being distracted by something that seems to be floating in the air. His eyes follow it for a while before jumping and waving his arms up to catch it.

This is the most entertaining thing to happen in a day or two, so I can't really complain, but it's annoying. Like unbearably annoying. Izaya's cutesy attitude is ridiculous and disgusting.

I watch him slump to the ground, disappointed that he wasn't able to catch whatever it was that he saw. After a few seconds of pouting, Izaya becomes fascinated by his shirt once more.

"It's bright and pretty. Why did they choose this color? Did they know I'd learn to like it?" The bastard starts thinking out loud and I can't help but giggle.

"I don't think they thought that far ahead. They probably just think you're as gay as you look."

His hand starts fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, eventually bringing his other one to feel it as well.

"It feels amazing. Have you ever felt a shirt like this, Shizu-chan? Does yours feel like mine?" Izaya doesn't look at me as he asks the question, his attention still playing with the shirt.

"How am I supposed to know what your shirt feels like? Damn, those drugs are really making you stupid."

He ignores everything I say, or so it seems.

"It just feels so amazing. It's soft and breathable, like... the fabric is soft. It's so soft and when you do this-" he pulls the shirt out and lets it snap back to his chest. "It's stretchy and amazing."

The shirt no longer fits his frame from the way he's handling it. It's stretched out and he doesn't seems to care.

"It's hot but the shirt feels to good to take off!"

Izaya starts rubbing his hands all over his own torso and I start to feel uncomfortable.

This is getting too weird, even for the flea.

"Hehehahahehe." The laughter that escapes his throat makes him sound like a hyena. He lies his back on the ground and throws his legs in the air. He kicks them repeatedly upwards and laughs until he suddenly stops, staring up at his legs.

"Oh wow! Look at these pants."

Ugh, here we go again...

"How do your pants feel Shizu-chan? Come over here so I can feel your pants, Shizu-chan."

For once I almost think the damn parasite is mentally ill. There are way too many things wrong with what he is saying.

Of all the things, I pick one to get angry about. "You fucking dumb-ass, flea. My name is not Shizu-chan."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" He asks, still touching his shirt but staring at his pants.

"Master, motherfucker." I laugh to myself until Izaya replies.

"Okay, Master Motherfucker."

"..."

I can't even get mad because... just what the fuck?

"Really, Izaya?" I fiddle with the inside of the end of my pants as I give up. "You know what? Just nevermind."

"Okay, Shizu-chan. Hey, Shizu-chan, come over here so I can feel your pants."

I can't help but growl a little with impatience and annoyance. "You will not touch me what-so-ever and I can't come over there, retard. We're separated by glass, remember?"

"Nah, you can walk through it. Why can't I touch you, Shizu-chan?"

I rub my temples as I try to drown him out. I wish I could just walk away from this, away from these cement walls. That would be nice because then I could get the fuck away from him. Oh, and I could escape but that's not really my first priority right now.

I almost envy the flea for getting a chance to get a break from the stress.

"Because you're disgusting," I remind him.

"The pants feel nice too."

UGHHHH!

"I don't give a shit how your clothes feel!"

Izaya lays still for a moment placing his hand beneath his shirt, near his navel and I turn away. Whatever the fuck he is doing is weird and I want no part in it.

I lay on the floor ignoring all sounds, trying to sleep but his incessant giggles make him impossible to ignore.

"Shizu-chan, I hate you," he cackles like a hyena.

Finally, something that makes sense.

"Oh trust me, I hate you more."

He laughs even harder and I roll my eyes. I really wish I knew what the hell was so funny.

Izaya jumps up and walks slowly over towards the shelves that hold his clothes. He holds his hands out for balance and takes large steps.

"Pfft, come on. You can't even walk now?" I ask him but he laughs even harder.

"It's harder than it looks," he says as he grabs on to the shelf for support. Before he seems fully balanced, he grabs the stack of pink shirts with his name on them and starts to toss them one by one quickly into the air.

For a moment I'm almost amazed at the way he's able to throw them so quickly and with enough precision to have them fall around him in a perfect circle. He does it again and again until he ultimately lies himself on the floor and continues.

I guess he still possesses all of his abilities even if he is drugged, unfortunately he doesn't possess enough strength to escape; not that he's even a bit concerned about that right now.

"Shizu-chan, why do you hate me?"

He asks me this question as if the world is resting on his shoulders and he has a gigantic plan that will be decided upon my answer, but I know it's just his brain being weird and firing off random thoughts.

"Because you're disgusting and pathetic. You're a horrible person, you're an asshole. You gain pleasure from watching people suffer. You're just a fucking parasite." I can't help but grit my teeth in anger as I recall the countless memories.

"Yeah, that's why you hate me now... but why did you start hating me. You attacked me the first day we met." He stares at the ceiling still wondering aloud.

"You fucking applauded my violence and strength. Plus, I hated your face. I knew you were up to no good. You're fucking mouth spews filth." My hands clench into fists.

His head turns to look at me but he doesn't reply.

Eventually, he turns his body towards me, bending his arm and laying his head on it like a pillow.

I watch him for a while as he looks around my room. His lack of a snarky reply since this situation started bothers me a lot. He isn't the type to become choked up. What's really messing with my head though, is that he's choosing not to reply to me. I prefer it when the insect is blunt, it definitely beats this crap. It almost feels like he's manipulating me, but I can't tell if that's actually the case either.

"Thanks for pressing the button," he whispers before closing his eyes.

Yeah, he's gotta be trying to manipulate me, but can he do that in his current state? What if this whole thing is carefully calculated and he's acting to make me believe that he's on drugs. Is this his way of trying to get my trust? Why is everything only happening to Izaya?

"Yeah, well I couldn't take you're screaming anymore."

A smile tugs at his lips before his even breathing fills my room once more.

...and it makes me want to vomit.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... this one is intense.**

* * *

Chapter Four

I have never been this confused.

I'm staring at Izaya, only it's not Izaya and I'm there too. I mean, there is a man that looks just like me and a man that looks just like Izaya, but they're wearing lab coats. They're in Izaya's side of the room- digging into him as he screams.

They moved the chains. Izaya's chained to the floor.

We received a warning about thirty minutes ago to get into position so they can tighten our chains. We did and they did, but once they were tightened Izaya's chains started moving. That's when I learned what all the holes and tracks on the walls and floors are for. The chains ran along the tracks down the wall and onto the floor, forcing him to lay on the ground.

The flea was scared. My chains never moved but as his did, he stared at me for comfort and that just... freaked me out. Now he's laying on the ground and the two imposters are... performing some kind of surgery on him.

"AHHHHHH! STOP!" Izaya screams again for the fifteenth time and I find myself starting to lose my patience.

Waves of nausea take over my stomach, I look away hoping to curb it.

"AhhhAHHH, ann, noo...Nughhhlll!"

He's throwing up and hearing it again finally causes me to lose control. I lean over as much as my chains allow, spitting bile on my shirt anyway.

Hearing his pain filled screams were once a wonderful thing... but these people... they are truly evil.

Izaya's awake, I mean he's fully awake as they reach into his gut and perform their operation. His chains are digging into him as he struggles against them. The blood that trickles down his wrists are not even a thought in his mind though. His pain is unbearable, I can see it on his face as he stares at me, eyes begging me to free him.

It blows my mind that he hasn't passed out from the pain yet. I think I would have by now, unless they were keeping him awake somehow.

"NO, no, no, no, STOP! No, no, NO, NO, NO, STOP! NOoooOoOOo, no, ENOUGH! NO, NO, no, no." The tone of Izaya's voice varies as they work beneath his skin. He vomits every few minutes in between screams of pain and agony.

I can't even say anything to him. I don't know _what_ to say. The expression he shows me pains my chest and the fact that I'm being forced to witness this causes me to vomit once more.

I am losing my cool.

This is the first time I have ever felt bad for that bastard. This is the first time I have ever felt guilt.

I actually kind of want to make them stop.

Izaya has never looked so vulnerable to me in our entire 'relationship', if you can call it that. I don't know how to handle it and picturing myself going through the same thing just makes me even more nauseous.

I can't even pretend that I'm okay with this.

I've tried breaking through my chains. I tried not to make it noticeable. I don't really want the flea thinking he has some kind of hope of getting out of here and being saved from his current situation.

"What are you doing to him!?" I finally ask.

They peek over to me for a moment but continue their work without replying.

How long will this be going on? How long will they keep this up? Can't they just finish up and leave him alone?

His screams penetrate my brain. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this before I lose my mind. Every scream, every word stabs me in the chest, in the brain. I can't put up with this.

"Nuh, Noooo! J-just stoppp! I cannn—nn't breathe. I can't- Just please. Please stop!"

Stab.

"Take all my- Blehh ugh.. money! Take everything! Junst just nst-stop."

Stab.

Izaya's frantically rattling chains are moving more sporadically now. His limbs flail a little less and a little slower. I assume he is going to pass out, but I'm not an expert at these things.

The flea's wrists and forearms are covered in blood just as the doppelgangers' white gloves and lab coats are. He lays in a pool of his own blood, blood that comes from his wrists, his ankles, and the opening in his abdomen. The hair on his forehead is matted to his face and his body is covered in a layer of sweat. What bothers me about his appearance the most is his face. His face is twisted into an expression of fear and agony that I never thought possible on him. His eyes are dark and the tears that continuously stream from them mix with blood on the floor. Blood smears his face when he turns to look at me as he is right now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? JUST STOP PLEASE!?" He screams at them in between uncontrollable sobs.

Stab.

He turns to me, tears flowing freely from his eyes, "Please Shizuo." His eyes burn holes into my skull, "Help me."

Stab.

I turn away from him, guilt wracking my body. I know how much pain he is in and I know that he needs my help but I can't. I don't have enough strength since they keep me sedated. I can't help him, I can't help myself. I can't do anything.

"Please," he begs again before a low groan escapes. The contents of his stomach pour out of his mouth once more and he turns from me, refusing to look at me as he sobs.

Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab.

Why does all of this hurt me so much? Why does it bother me so much?

"Heiwajima, the time to make your choice has come." As the voice speaks, three buttons emerge from the floor. A green button, a yellow one and a red one. "Will you choose to cause him more suffering? Red. Will you watch and do nothing? Yellow. Or will you give him a dose of a painkiller? Green."

I'm conflicted. I know what I want to do. I know what I should do. I know what is the right thing to do.

Izaya still refuses to look at me even though I know he heard the voice give me the options.

He must be thinking I'm going to make it worse and make him suffer more but... I never thought I'd say this, but I think he's suffered enough and right now I just want to bust through that glass and take him to Shinra's to be patched up.

...but I can't.

I reach for the green button like the good guy I am. These choices are so extreme it makes me sick but it's not hard to choose. I'm human and even if he is a disgusting parasite, this is evil beyond this world. He may not deserve to live in a luxurious apartment or cell but I don't think he deserves this kind of hell. I wouldn't/couldn't wish this on anyone, not even him.

"How strong is the painkiller?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"It's 15mg of oxycodone administered through his I.V," the voice answers.

"You're talking gibberish to me. What does that mean? How much before he overdoses?"

"He risks overdose after three doses."

"Can I give him more than one?"

"The button works as many times as you press it," the voice chuckles as he speaks. Either he didn't expect me to ask or... he's laughing that this is the choice I'm going with.

"What happens if I choose the red button?" I ask, tuning out Izaya's screams.

"We will administer another dose of adrenaline which is what is keeping him awake. After that my colleagues will take extra time."

A low growl escapes my lips, none of these are good choices.

My foot moves over to the green button and I tap it twice with my foot.

Izaya's face snaps towards me and as the seconds go by, I can see the tiniest bit of relief come over his features. His eyes become half lidded even as his mouth screams. The flea's face and body calms for a few moments and then erupt in to terror, a cycle that seems to be on a loop. After twenty minutes or so he seems to be without relief again and I contemplate my next move.

I don't want to overdose him, what would be the point in helping him then?

"Izaya, do you need more?" I decide that asking him rather than assuming would be my best bet.

Izaya doesn't seem to want to answer me at first, he turns to his side and throws up again. When he turns back to me, he nods and I tap the button again.

We go through this cycle until they stitch him up and leave him chained the floor. I press the green button one more time before they disappear into the floor.

The surgery took a little over two hours and I dosed him several times in that time period.

Now that he survived the surgery, he could die from overdose.

Why didn't I think this through properly and watch what did they did to him?

They cleaned up the area around him, showered him, and changed him. They sprayed the blood from the floor but I still have no idea what they did to him.

Izaya jumps up as soon as our chains are loosened and I can't help but keep an eye on him. What if I just killed him?

Honestly, I can't believe he's even standing after what they just did to him. He's limping and hunched over grabbing his side, but he's still standing and walking around.

"Are you okay?" I ask, feeling incredibly stupid after the words leave my mouth.

Of course, he's not okay.

"Yeah, Shizuo. I'm just peachy," he replies hoarsely between breaths.

Stab.

I tried goddammit.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I'm having a bit of writer's block on Ch 6 and thought I had already posted Ch 5! I'm lame, I know. I'm soooo sorry and I'm going to get my butt over there and start working on Ch 6 immediately.**

 **I hope you all enjoy even though it isn't going to seem like much compared to the last chapter. lol**

* * *

My heart is beating so fast, but all I can do is pace back and forth in this cell. My chains rattle as my bare feet smack the cement floor when I walk. My pace is slow and I make do with the pain splitting up my right side. The adrenaline is still coursing through my veins from the previous dose, while the doses of painkillers that Shizuo gave me are forcing my eyes close.

Shizuo keeps watching me but I don't know what to say to him. Should I say thank you? Ha, I wouldn't have done the same for him. It's always an experiment with him though.

Experiment? Wait a minute-.

"Shizu-chan, it's an experiment."

"The surgery?" he asks.

"No, this whole thing. Their keeping us here as an experiment." I wait for him to reply but he seems content with that information. "The shocks, the drugs, and the surgery are all a part of brainwashing. They're trying to erase me."

"Erase you? You drugged up again? I'm tired of playing the guessing game, so just tell me this time."

"No, just the painkillers you gave me and the adrenaline, but I'm saying they're trying to change my personality."

"That doesn't sound so bad," he answers and now I'm confused.

"Weren't you just helping me!?"

"Well, I mean, what they did was fucked up... but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly on your side. I hate you so I don't really see a problem with changing your personality."

Nausea wracks my body and I run in an awkward crouch to the toilet, spilling bile into the toilet bowl. Coughing, I dry heave a few more times before sitting against the wall to catch my breath. Pain sears my side with each movement.

"Why would you say they're brainwashing you?" He asks.

"LSD, electric shocks, sleep deprivation, pain, and fear have been proven in many illegal human experiments to wipe the brain clean, leaving it vulnerable enough to accept a new personality." I breathe a deep sigh and swallow, though my mouth is terribly dry. "Their original plan was to use it for mind control."

"Of course, that's why we're here isn't it? You were involved in that kind of shit, huh? Leave it to the flea to have knowledge about illegal affairs," he says, accusing me as usual.

"No, I read about it on the internet. Come on, Shizu-chan. You can't possibly believe I have a hand in every single illegal activity."

"Yes, I do," he boldly declares as he glares at me.

"That's just ridiculous," I reply, though I'm not surprised one bit by his response.

"What do you hope to gain by telling me this? Did you really think that it would change anything? You keep looking at me to save you, but honestly, who the fuck would do that for you?"

Ouch.

"Maybe I just needed to say it out loud," I reply slowly.

He got me there. What do I expect from him? What can I expect from him?

"Maybe I overestimated you," I wonder aloud.

"See? You just have to have the last word even though you know I'm right. What did they even do to you?"

How the fuck am I supposed to know?

"You know Shizu-chan, I was just so intrigued by the whole thing that I never took my eyes away even once." I let out a self depreciating chuckle as I weigh whether or not he will pick up on my sarcasm.

"And?" Annnnnddddd... he didn't.

"Really? Obviously, I have no idea."

"What, you don't feel any missing organs? Feel anything new?" The way he asks this makes me laugh out loud.

"You know, now that you mention it, it does feel more roomy in there."

His eyes light up, "Really?"

"GEE, I DON'T KNOW! DOES HORRIBLE PAIN SQUEEZING MY INSIDES SOUND ROOMIER TO YOU!?" I can't help but scream my reply as my irritation overflows and immediately after, I regret it. My arm reaches for the sharp pain on my side and I throw up into the toilet once more. After heaving a few times, I lean against the wall again.

"You could have just said you didn't know," he grumbles.

I want out of here.

My eyes begin to droop as my arm moves to guard my side. Truth be told, I'm too afraid to even lift my shirt to look at it.

Why do they want to erase me? I may not be the most stand up guy but something tells me it's not because they don't like my personality. Maybe they need my face with a more compliant attitude? Then why not just offer to let me out with the condition of their request?

Why bring Shizuo into it?

None of this makes sense.

He's received two choices so far, does that mean we've been here two weeks? How long will we have to endure this.

No.

How long will I have to endure this.

Shizuo has yet to do anything other than make decisions about me. Why am I the only one going through all the pain? Why not experiment on the weird neanderthal alien?

"Flea."

My eyes are too heavy to worry about him or whatever he has to bitch at me about.

"Fleaaa," he sings.

Shut the fuck up. I finally feel a little better. The medicine is finally working really well, or the adrenaline wearing off.

"FLEA!"

My eyes snap open involuntarily, "What!?"

"Oh, just checking to see if you're still alive."

I sigh, I don't even have the strength to bother with him anymore.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He looks away from me and I allow my eyes to close again.

"Because I thought I overdosed you."

Pfft.

"I don't think that would bother you one bit."

I can hear him shift but I refuse to open my eyes to look at him.

Just breathing hurts but I try to sink down to lay on the floor. They were nice enough to lay a blanket on the floor for me so I move a bit to get on to it. Cursing under my breath at the pain, I roll on my side so that the blanket wraps around me.

I just want some comfort. Isn't it disgusting? I'd take that shitty neanderthal over nothing. I have nothing but myself to lick my wounds and mend my breaking mind.

My sanity is breaking down.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **ALSO! I want to thank you all for the reviews so far!**

 **Small shout out to ArtieOrihara and Lizzybomb for continuous reviews! I love it when you keep coming back and letting me know what you're thinking through out the story. AND to Weirdxyz, thank you so much for that review and for reading my other stories as well! Appreciate you all though and keep it up (if you don't mind)!**


End file.
